Gemstone Academy
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Gemstone Academy. A place where gems and Gem human hybrids learn to harness their power and become guardians. Join Steven and his friends as they train, learn how to defeat monsters and become stronger all while dealing with the typical school drama, jealous and teenage angst and romance. Will all of the students survive?


Hello curious readers! My name is Allenfairytail and I'm here to bring you guys a Steven Universe story. Now go easy on me as this is my very first Steven Universe story. And due to the nature of the story, I'm considering accepting ocs. Now, if you want to characters to appear, you can pm me. Please pm me only and don't post your oc's description on the review section. That's against the rules. With that in mind everyone, enjoy!

Now as always, I do not own Steven Universe. It belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

Gemstone Academy

A Steven Universe Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Yawn…."

"Are you okay, Robin?"

"Yeah I'm fine; just tired is all; nothing of a big deal."

"Please excuse me that we had to leave very early in the morning."

"It's quite alright but thank you for waiting for a bit so that I could have breakfast."

"It's no problem."

"So what does the academy look like?"

"You'll see it for yourself."

"Where is the academy located anyway?"

"I'm not allowed to say for sure but I can say this: It is located behind an invisible wall of mountain and on ground in a disclosed area."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, we're here."

* * *

A bright flash of light instantly appeared before dying out, revealing two male figures; one was a small child, while the other happened to be a grown adult.

The child's name was Robin Black; he appeared to be pre-adolescence who had long, wavy, albino hair that stretched down to his shoulders, tied loosely into a ponytail with a gold clip. He also had olive dark skin tone and is heterochromia, his right eye golden yellow, while his left eye silver white. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, along with a black trench coat and a pair of black and blue striped boots.

Right next to Robin was an older male adult name Ezekiel Ramon, appearing to be in his mid thirties with quite an athletic build, possessing a light skin tone, blue eyes, dark brown hair and wore a loose blue business suit, a white dress shirt underneath it and black loafers.

Upon stepping into solid ground, Robin looked around his new surrounding area with a look of shock and astonishment; the place that he was in was a multi-structured building that is decorated in coats made from different gems, with each path leading to a variety of places. After staring at the scene for what seemed to be forever, Ezekiel patted Robin's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance and bringing his attention solely onto him.

"I know you want to go exploring and sightseeing, but that will have to wait, Robin. Right now, I need to take you to the admission office."

With no time to waste, Ezekiel lead Robin to the administration office. As they walked, Robin saw many people walking around and going about their business; Ezekiel noticed this, but allowed Robin's eyes to wonder about. After all, he would have to get used to the place.

* * *

After a few more sightseeings, they finally reached to the administration office and entered inside, revealing an impressive sized building. The man walked through one the hallways, with Robin following him until arriving at a door that was as huge as the building. Ezekiel knocked on the door, as a voice from the other side spoke in response.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel?! C-come right in!"

Ezekiel opened the door and lead both himself and Robin inside the office, before the former gently closed the door and confronted a young woman in her desk. She appeared to be in her early thirties, sharing the the same light skin tone as Ezekiel, possessing long, flowing, wild, plume purple hair and timberwolf colored eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt, a light blue pleated skirt and white and blue striped tennis shoes. The young woman lit up a bit as soon as she saw Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel, I'm so glad to see you," Ezekiel raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, I was only gone for a few days. You're acting like I was gone for weeks or even months. Stop worrying about me all the time. It's annoying."

"Sheesh, I just wanted see if you were okay."

"I'm perfectly fine. I bought the child that I told you about." The young woman simply sighed, before turning her sight to Robin.

"So you must be Robin Black. My name is Lucy and it's so nice to meet you. By the way, welcome to Gemstone Academy."

"Same to you, Lucy," Robin nervously replied, as he sheepishly scratched his head, before shaking her hand.

For the next fifteen minutes, Robin told Lucy about his background, where he lived and how his childhood was like, amongst other things. Lucy sat on her seat, listening to Robin's story, while Ezekiel stood there in the corner with complete indifference. After Robin finished his story, Lucy decided to ask him a simple question.

"So Robin, are you a full blooded gem?"

"I'm actually half-human and half gem," Robin casually replied.

Before Robin knew it, Lucy gasped with surprise upon hearing his answer.

"Your a hybrid, just like me and Ezekiel here!"

Lucy's answer caught Robin by surprise. It was the last thing he expected to happen.

"Wait, you're a hybrid too?" he questioned Lucy.

"Yes I am and so is Ezekiel," she replied with honesty.

"You too, Ezekiel?!" Robin got a response from Ezekiel, who simply nodded his head, confirming Lucy's claim.

"So what kind of gem do possessed?" Lucy asked. "It's alright if you don't know."

"My gem is a Lapis Lazuli Lucy," Robin casually answered.

"A Lapis Lazuli!? That is quite rare," Lucy said with enthusiasm, clasping her hands together ecstatically.

"I don't want to be rude, but what kind of place is this?" Robin asked, changing the subject. "Is this going to be like one of those awful british academies?"

Lucy was taken aback and flustered by Robin bringing up such an awful stereotype, while Ezekiel couldn't help but snickered. Lucy then cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"Gemstone Academy is a school where we trained students to become guardians and protectors. So no, it will not be one of those "god awful schools" from Great Britain."

"Well...that's good then!" Robin was relieved to hear this.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Lucy explained more in detail about the academy and at the same time, answering Robin's questions. Ezekiel remained in the corner while this happened, but he did answer a few questions that Robin asked when Lucy couldn't answer some of them herself; for the most part, though, he remained quiet for the entire time.

After explaining mostly everything to him, Lucy clasped her hands.

"Now that we knocked everything out of the way, it would be a nice time to give you the tour around the academy."

"Okay then. I'm guessing that Ezekiel will show me around." Robin assumed.

"No," Ezekiel said otherwise. "Someone else will show you around. That's why I called one of my likeable students, whom happily volunteered giving you a tour around the academy."

Robin was about to questioned Ezekiel about the matter, when he heard a knock on the door, promoting Lucy to form a smile.

"She must be here. Come in!"

As the door slowly opened, Robin got a glimpse of what he assumed to be the one that will give him a tour of the academy. She was a young female woman, whom had dark skin and curly black hair stylized into a cube shaped afro, wore futuristic shades that made it impossible to see her eyes at all; she wore a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star on her chest, with long black gloves on her arms. But what really shocked Robin the most is how fairly tall and muscular she is for her age.

"Garnet, so glad you can make it," Lucy said.

"It was nothing," she insisted in her usual stoic demeanor.

Robin, meanwhile, was too stunned to say anything, whether it was her height or the fact that she spoke with a British accent. It was then that he realized that Garnet was staring at him, prompting him to regain his composure, before giving her a proper greeting.

"Hello Garnet, my name is Robin Black. It's nice to meet you."

Garnet responded by reaching out her hand, promoting Robin reach out his hand and shook it.

"Hope we get along," Garnet answered with a smile.

Robin, in turn, smiled as he looked at Garnet, analyzing her. From what he could tell, she appeared to be someone who prefer to work alone, or at least, be quiet. His deep thought was shattered upon hearing Garnet's voice again.

"Let's go, Robin," Garnet instructed, as she lead Robin out of the office, but not before he said his goodbyes to Lucy and Ezekiel. Ezekiel then let out a laugh, causing Lucy to look at him strangely.

"What's so funny?" she asked, before Ezekiel formed a smirk on his face.

"What Robin said about Gemstone Academy being like those horrible british academies. Oh man, talk about bringing up horrible stereotypes." Lucy grunted in annoyance and face palmed, before deciding to brush it off.

"I can't help but to agree with you," she reluctantly admitted.

"It reminds me how you said the exact same thing when we both came here decades ago!" Ezekiel continued to laugh, as Lucy flustered from remembering her first day of school.

"S-shut up Ezekiel!"

* * *

"Robin..." Garnet began, as Robin turned his attention to her.

"Yes, Garnet?" he asked.

"Are you a hybrid?" Garnet bluntly asked, taking Robin by surprise.

"H-How'd you know?"

Garnet let out a smirk.

"Just a hunch."

"Oh, really now?"

"Garnet!"

Robin yelped in response, before he and Garnet turned around and saw three new figures. On the left was a young boy by the name Steven Universe; He was relatively short with a thick build, possessing black eyes, curly dark brown hair, wore a red t-shirt with a yellow star on the front, blue jeans and red sandals.

On the right was a young girl by the name Amethyst. She had long, very pale, light purple hair that covered her left eye, big lips, lilac-purple skin, with a much heavier build than Steven, wore a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black bra underneath, black leggings with a star shape cut on her knees and white boots. She was as short as Steven, but slightly taller than him.

Lastly, there was another young girl by the name of Pearl. She had a very unusual build, her body being firm, thin, tall and very bird-like, had pale white skin with a bluish tint and short, pastel orange hair, stylized into a pixie cut. She also had large light blue eyes, but what stood out is her cone shaped nose, as well as a gemstone embedded in her forehead. Finally, she wore a light blue top with a yellow star with a blue and green iridescent skirt, pale pink short leggings, lime green socks and light blue shoes.

As soon as Garnet saw them, she raised her left as to greet them.

"Hey."

"We were looking for you all morning, Garnet," Pearl exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Didn't Amethyst told you?" Garnet asked.

"Woops! Heh, I forgot to tell you that," Amethyst sheepishly scratched her head.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded her friend. "If you had told us sooner, we wouldn't be looking around and panicking!"

"Whatever," Amethyst dismissed it. "We found Garnet, so stop complaining."

Pearl could only groaned in annoyance. Meanwhile, Steven ran towards Garnet and enthusiastically greeted her, before he noticed a boy right next to his friend.

"Hi! My name is Steven!" he happily greeted. "You must be the new student that Garnet volunteered to show you around."

"Yeah. Thats me alright," Robin confirmed to Steven. "I go by the name Robin."

Pearl walked up towards Robin to greet herself.

"Nice to meet you Robin! I'm Pearl and this is-" Pearl stopped speaking upon seeing Amethyst picking her nose. "Amethyst!"

"What?!"

"Can you please stop picking your nose?!"

"Ugh, why?! Picking my nose is not hurting anybody!" Amethyst complained. Pearl only sighed at her behavior, before returning her gaze back to Robin.

"I'm sorry about Amethyst's behavior."

For his part, Robin simply shook his head, dismissing it like it was nothing.

"It's no trouble, Pearl."

Steven continued to stare at Robin for a bit. He wondered what someone like him was doing in a place like Gemstone Academy. Whatever it was, he needed to get it off his chest as quickly as possible.

"Robin, are you a gem like Garnet, Pearl or Amethyst?" he simply asked.

"Nope, I'm half human and half gem." Robin replied, with Steven's eyes widened in shock before sparkling with excitement.

"So cool! You're just like me! Finally, I'm not the only hybrid here!" Robin raised his eyebrow from Steven's choice of words.

"Hold on a moment, you're the only hybrid here?"

"Not exactly," Garnet replied.

"He's the only hybrid to be a student in the academy," Pearl explained.

"That is until you showed up," Amethyst added.

"Oh really? It must of have been lonely being different and out of place of your peers," Robin said. "No wonder you're happy."

"Believe me, kiddo, he's always happy," Amethyst said like it was nothing.

"Isn't that nice Steven? You won't be lonely now that you met Robin," Pearl happily said, as Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"Ahem!" Garnet interrupted the conversation, as everyone turned their gaze at her, before Amethyst realized her friend's intention.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The touring around the academy thing. My bad."

"Why don't we help? It's the least thing we can do," Pearl suggested.

"That would be nice," Garnet accepted.

"Alright!" Steven happily exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

Once everyone was all in agreement, the five then walked together, with Garnet leading the way. But as the group continued to walk, Robin couldn't help but feel a bit happy that was at least in a group of friendly faces.

'_Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

For the next several hours, Garnet, along with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven, lead Robin to one area of the academy after another, with Pearl explaining to him what each places were, while Amethyst and Steven were goofing off. Robin for the most part, listened as best he could and tried to memorize everything. Luckily for him, the group were finally done touring the place, as they took a rest at a nearby bench.

"How was it?" Garnet asked.

"It's not so bad," Robin replied. "It's something I have to get use to."

"So Robin, can you summon your weapon?" Pearl asked out of curiosity. Robin scratched his head.

"To be frankly honest Pearl, no I can't."

"You can't?!" asked a shock Amethyst. "Great, you're just as defenseless as Steven!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted at her friend.

"What? I was just being honest," she insisted.

"Now wait just a second, Amethyst. Even though i can't summon my weapon, I'm not defenseless either. I'm very good at hand to hand combat," Robin countered. His choice of words caught the four with interest.

"Really? How good are you?" Steven asked.

"My mother trained me in martial arts since I was ten years old," Robin explained.

"How old are you?" Pearl asked.

"Thirteen years old," Robin replied.

"Dang, I bet you must be good," said Steven. "Can you show me your moves?"

"Maybe for another time," Garnet answered.

"Garnet's right, the sun is starting to set," Pearl noted, as she looked up in the sky.

"Aw man," Steven moaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry Stevie, I'm sure you'll see his sweet moves eventually," Amethyst did her best to assure him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are the dormitories?" Robin asked, having realized that, of all the places they been to, he hadn't seen one in the academy all day.

"Don't worry about that, I can take you there," Steven spoke up, much to Robin's surprise.

"Steven's been here for a while to know where to go," Pearl explained. "So just follow his lead and you'll be there in no time."

"If you say so," Robin accepted. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

After they said their goodbyes, Robin followed Steven to the dormitory, while the Gems head back to their own dormitory as well.

* * *

It took at least a few minutes, but Steven managed to lead Robin to the dormitory, just as he had promised him he would, something that impressed Robin a lot, before he took a closer look at said dormitory. Other than the gem theme like the rest of the academy, the building was otherwise normal and it was exactly how he imagined what it would be like. But then, Robin realized something

_'Even though Steven and I are the only hybrids around, how come the Gems have their own dormitory while we have one for ourselves?'_

"Robin, are you alright?" Steven asked, snapping his friend out of his trance.

"Oh, it's nothing, Steven," Robin replied with a straight face. "Anyway, where do you live?"

"Just a few floors above. Come, I'll show you."

Nodding his head in agreement, Robin followed Steven once more, as they both entered the dormitory and took the stairs. Just as Steven had said, they arrived a few floors later, with Robin still following his friend's lead, until they stopped after passing by a few doors.

"So this is where you live," Robin commented.

"Yeah, though it has been lonely, but with you, that won't be the case anymore," said Steven.

"Here's a quick question though: if the Gems build an academy for us, what's the point of building a dormitory when they're just only two of us?" Robin pointed out.

"Actually...there are a few more living around here," Steven admitted.

"A few more?" asked a confused Robin. "So where's the rest of them?"

Before Steven could reply back, both he and Robin heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was. They saw another resident of the dorm; It was a young boy who goes by the name Jacob Daniels and looked to be around their age. He wore pull-over dark blue hoodie with wind-like patterns with a few stars riding said wind patterns all over it, mud blonde hair, blue eyes, gems on his hips and gray khaki pants.

"Hey Steven, who's this?" Jacob asked, as he looked at Robin wearily.

"Hey Jacob!" Steven greeted his friend. "This is Robin and believe it or not, he's just like us!"

"What, white?" Jacob joked.

"Steven's telling the truth. I'm part Gem, just like him and you," Robin explained.

"I'm just kidding," Jacob clarified. "I just like screwing with people sometimes."

'_That explains everything,'_ Robin thought, before he shook his head. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Jacob nonchalantly replied. "But seriously, it's nice to meet you, Robin."

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along," Steven commented. "Anyway, let's get some rest."

"Good idea Steven. I am rather tired from all the walking I did today," Robin agreed.

"Hope you get comfy during your stay," Jacob informed Robin. "Anyway, good night."

With their words exchanged, the boys went their separate ways, as Jacob headed back to his own room, while Robin followed Steven into his room, before one last thought occurred before retiring for the night.

'_Looks like this is going to be very interesting from now on,' _Robin thought to himself, as he gently closed the door behind him, not realizing what tomorrow had in stored for him.

_Next time on Gemstone Academy:_

_Robin's first day at Gemstone Academy takes an unexpected turn when he encounters a renowned Gem who looks down on him for being a hybrid._


End file.
